clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ben 100022/CPSW Friday Updates Blog (Number 1)
* Ben 100022 ** #1 ** #4 ** #7 ** #10 * DK ** #2 ** #5 ** #8 ** #11 * Akbaboy ** #3 ** #6 ** #9 ** #12 This is a new project coming to the CPSW. Like the original "CPW Games" we will have our own. They will vary with games such as Puffle RPG, The Wizards, Card Jitsu... and more! If you beat a certain person so many times you will receive an award :DD In one month we gained many things! 100 Articles was achieved in AUGUST 200 Articles was achieved in AUGUST 300 Articles was achieved in SEPTEMBER 400 Articles was achieved in SEPTEMBER 500: ??? (Possibly September, maybe October!) Users: A Puffle (Inactive), Happy65 (Inactive), Hal Homsar Solo (Inactive), Alxeedo111 (M.I.A.), Russian One (Many, many, many deceiving things resulting in a block), Zacknjess (Same as R.O.), Seahorse (Jerk, got banned), Akbaboy, DK, Fawful, GGD, Ben 100022, HatPop (Quit), LordMaster96 (Sort of). ' The Seven Sages' Episode 1: The Tell-Tale Terror :One bright morning he awoke. It was that time again. Time to start all over, no, not school, but a new journey. "The Seven Sages, soon I will win!" He said. "Breakfast!" His mom called. :His little Hitomoshi followed him. He called his female Hitmoshi, Flember. "Hito! Hito!" Flember said cheerfully. :Flember was constantly leveling up, soon she would be a Ranpuraa. Phil's goal was to have a Shanderaa. :Philip and Flember raced down the stairs to the kitchen. "Ha, you can't beat me, eh, Flember?" Philip laughed. "Hito." Flember sternly said. "Eat up." His mom said. :Philip quickly ate and he raced Hitomoshi to Sam's house. Sam was an excellent pokemon food cook. He fed Hitomoshi and his Choroneko daily. :Sam turned the tv on. A news report had just aired. "We are coming to you live from the Ruins of Alph." The reporter said. "Johto!" Philip nostalgically remembered his journey in Johto. "It seems these weird pokemon called Shinporah have appeared." :The tv screen showed a Shinporah, Phil's eyes widened. "I want one!" Phil exclaimed. "Choro." Choroneko purred." "Galactic, up!" Sam said. :Choroneko responded by jumping onto Sam's shoulder, it purred happily. :At the door came a knock, the door swung open and Will and Sebastian rushed in and slammed the door behind them. "Shin..." Will stared. "Porah..." Sebastian finished. "Shinporah have invaded Kanto." The reporter said. "Yes!" Phil exclaimed. "Yes? Why yes?" Will asked. "He wants one." Sam said. "Oh." Will replied. :Outside there was a deafening explosion that rocked the house and caused the power to go out. "Power hating shinporah." Sam declared. "Would seem so." Phil said. :Philip walked outside. A shinporah attacked him. Flember used night shade, shinporah was stunned and Phil caught it. "Welcome to the team, Coryn!" Phil exclaimed. :Philip sent Coryn out, since its capture it had changed to friendly. "Shii!" Coryn said. "You got one!" Sam exclaimed. "Yes, he is called Coryn." Phil said. "Pooraaah!" Coryn yelled. :A light filled the room, flember squeaked a little. It cried out... "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanpuraaaaa!!" Flember yelled. "Flember! You evolved!" Phil exclaimed. "Raa" Flember said. "You learned Psychic." Phil said. :More explosions came from outside. Philip, Flember, Coryn, Galactic (The Choroneko), Sam, Will, and Sebastian ran outside. "Coryn and Flember use psychic!" Phil said. "Come out Baoppu!" Sam said. : The fire monkey appeared. It launched its flamethrower into the psychic creating a giant dancing fire display. "Good job, bao." sam said. :The other shinporah fled the town. The four high-fived. A mischievous blue Hiyappu came to Phil. it sat upon his shoulder. "Downpour, there you are!" Phil said. :Philip's team was Hiyappu, Shinporah, and Ranpuraa, they had all been caught in Kanto, despite being Isshu pokemon. "Galactic, up." Sam said. :Baoppu and Galactic raced for Sam's shoulder, Galactic won. By the time the Shinporah had left it was nearly nightfall. "We better hit the road." Phil said. :the four set off for wherever their adventures would lead them. Sincerely ~~Ben 10022 Category:Blog posts